Heretofore, in the prior art routers have made use of the motor fan to blow away dust and debris. This proved unsatisfactory in that while it may clear the immediate area of the bit the dust is indiscriminately blown so as to interfere with operator visibility. Also, later clean up is aggravated by the scattering of the dust and debris.
Routers have also been used in combination with remotely located vacuum cleaners wherein separate hoses are required to interconnect the router and the vacuum cleaner so as to be cumbersome in use and to limit freedom of movement of the routers. Operator visibility may also be limited as a collection chamber must be formed so as to modify the router base.